Always Loved the Rain
by FallenStar126
Summary: OneShot Our favorite NCIS team plays a game of football, only when it starts raining some surprising events occur... TATE & McAbby if you squint


**Title:** Always Loved the Rain

**Rating: **Probably T

**Spoilers: **Eye for an Eye….I don't know about other little ones.

**Pairing: **Tony/Kate and possibly some slight McAbby…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. If I did do you really think there would have been a stupid episode called "twilight"…..I think not!

**Author's Notes: **I actually wrote this story a long time ago. I think back in October or something like that. I never finished it and sort of forgot about until the other day when I was looking through some files I had saved in my documents and I came across it and thought I might as well finish it! This is a fun story and no where near Twilight. Oh and I wrote this a long time ago so its one of my first fics so I'm not sure how good it is! Oh and did I forget to tell you? This story has Tate in it! I promise. Enjoy:-) –Steph

* * *

**Always Loved the Rain**

"I'm so bored!" Tony whined like a 5 year-old. It was Friday and the whole week not one body turned up. They were stuck doing paper-work all day.

"Tony, Shut-up!" Kate yelled already getting annoyed with him at only 10:00 o'clock in the morning. Although she felt bad thinking this, she actually wished someone would die so she could get out of the office.

Abby was even bored out of her mind. She came up to the office and talked to McGee.

"You know what? We should play a game." Abby suggested trying to find something to do.

"Oh, we should play Strip Poker!" Tony shouted. Everyone looked at him funny. "What? That's my favorite game especially when you play with girls." Then he winked at Kate.

"Tony, did you forget we are in an office filled with federal agents!" Kate said in disgust. Of course, Tony's suggestions always came back to having something to do with or resembling sex. Tony just smiled at Kate like it was some sort of a comment.

"No, not like a board-game or card game, we should play a sport or something." McGee said while thinking of a sport to play.

"Oh! We should play football!" Abby shouted now getting excited because they might be able to get out of the building.

Just then Gibbs came from the elevator carrying nothing other than a coffee in his hand. He sat down at his desk and started drinking his coffee.

Mean while, the team members were giving each other glances, as if to tell the other to ask Gibbs because they were secretly scared to.

"Gibbs, I was wondering if we could go to the park across the street and play football." Abby asked being the only one brave enough to.

Gibbs just looked at her and didn't say a word. Then he began staring at his computer screen again.

"Please please please Gibbs!" Abby begged. "We are all so bored and we need a break! You can play too!" she offered.

Gibbs looked up at her once again and sighed. "Fine Abby, we can play football."

"Yes Gibbs! You are the greatest boss ever!" Abby said hugging him then running off.

"I'll go get Ducky and Jimmy." Kate said heading towards the elevator.

"Me too" Tony said just barley squeezing through the shutting elevator doors.

There was an awkward silence until the elevator dinged and they headed to the morgue.

"Hello Caitlin and Anthony. What can I do for you two today? Is there a body to be examined or did you two need counseling again?" Ducky asked eagerly.

"No, not today Ducky." Kate answered.

"But we have something better for you to do!" Tony started. "The team decided to play a game a football at the park across the street, and we were wondering if you would do the honors of being our referee!" Tony exclaimed like a child hopped-up on candy.

"I would love to Anthony." Ducky said while starting to take his scrubs off.

Tony looked around the morgue for one of their missing players, then he spotted him.

"Hey Palmer" Tony called him over.

"Hi Tony, Hi Kate." Jimmy stammered.

"We were wondering if you would want to play a little game of football with us and the rest of the team." Tony offered.

"Well, football is not exactly a strong point of mine." Jimmy admitted.

"It will be fun!" Kate reassured him although he didn't seem very convinced.

"I'll make you a deal Palmer, if you play I'll make sure you and Abby are on the same team." Tony told him.

"Ok" Jimmy agreed while smiling nervously.

Once they recruited Jimmy and Ducky in the morgue the two made their way back to the elevator.

"How did you know Jimmy would go for a deal like that?" Kate asked.

"I have my ways." Tony bragged as a smirk spread across his face.

The team went their separate ways to change into more athletic type clothes and met in the park.

* * *

Ducky, being the referee and all, took a quarter out of his pocket to determine who would have first pick. Tony picked heads, which left Gibbs with tails. And sure enough it landed on heads.

Mean while, Abby and Kate were having a conversation of their own.

"I wonder where the Duckman bought that awesome black and white striped shirt. I'm thinking about getting one!" Abby said excitingly.

"Yeah" Kate said glancing at her like she was crazy, but that was Abby for you. Abby kept babbling, but Kate wasn't really listening, her mind kept wandering. Kate found herself daydreaming quite a bit in the past week.

"Kate!" Abby yelled.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Gibbs picked you to be on his team. He called you like a minute ago and you just stood there." Abby said while standing next to her team which consisted of Tony and Jimmy.

"Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out." Kate answered.

"Ya think?" Tony asked sarcastically while smirking. That was Tony, always having to get his two cents in.

"Is everyone ready?" Ducky asked all of them.

Both team's captains' nodded their heads and everyone glared at the opposing team to try and seem fierce.

"Let the games begin!" Ducky exclaimed while handing Tony the football.

* * *

They played for about 40 grueling minutes and both teams were now tied at 12 to 12. Dark clouds began to swirl the once blue sky. Not long after did it start sprinkling.

"Next one who scores wins." Gibbs yelled as it started raining harder.

And as the rain began to fall harder, Tony had yet another smirk on his face that was directed for Kate. Then she realized it, she was wearing I white T-shirt and it was raining out. She mentally cursed herself for choosing the stupid white one.

As they lined up on the line of scrimmage Tony made a comment. "You know Kate; this probably brings back memories for you. You know, white T-shirt and water..." He said knowing how mad it made Kate.

"Tony, shut up." Kate warned which only earned her another smirk from him.

As third down rolled around and Tony's team had the ball, Gibbs called his team to a huddle for some strategizing.

"Someone needs to tackle Tony; it's as simple as that." Gibbs whispered.

"I will." Kate answered before McGee could even open his mouth.

"Ok" Gibbs agreed and they all went back to the line of scrimmage.

Tony wasn't done taunting Kate just yet; he was having a field day. "Too bad your wearing a bra this time though, what a shame." Tony said shaking his head in disappointment.

That was the last straw for Kate. Tony was going down.

"Just say hike, dammit!" Gibbs yelled getting annoyed by Tony's remarks.

"Ok, Ok. I don't like to be rushed…..HIKE!" Tony yelled.

As soon as the word 'hike' hit Kate's ears, she was off like a bullet after Tony. She tackled him with such power, they both ending up falling to the ground, Kate on top of Tony.

"Geez Kate, If you wanted me that bad, why didn't you just say something?" Tony asked jokingly with his face only inches from hers.

Even though she was so angry at Tony, Kate had such an urge to kiss him. He looked so sexy with his hair messed up from the rain and his T-shirt sticking to him showing off his muscles.

"Tony, shut up." Kate said as she grabbed him by the collar and crushed her lips against his. Tony's hands gripped Kate's hips, and her hands laced through his wet hair then down to his neck. Both of their hearts were pounding wildly as they both finally kissed the other, just like they both had dreamed of doing hundreds of times.

As the pair continued kissing, 5 of their co-workers watched in shock.

"Finally, they both came to their senses." Gibbs stated as he starting walking back to the building, mumbling something about keeping it out of the office.

"Aww Timmy, their so cute together!" Abby gasped as she hugged McGee excitingly.

"I once knew a couple like them……." Ducky started and the rest of the team made their way back to the building.

Mean while, Tony and Kate kissed each other with more passion than they had kissed anyone else before. It was like a perfect picture, two people who were destined to be together were kissing passionately as the rain feel soaking them, which right now didn't seem to bother them. They soon broke apart to fill their air deprived lungs.

"Kate?" Tony asked

"Yeah Tony" Kate answered.

"I like you a lot." Tony whispered in her ear, meaning those 3 little words more now than any other time he said it to some bimbo.

"I like you too, Tony." Kate replied in a hushed voice as her lips found his once again. He gently pulled away with a mischievous smile on his face.

"So Kate, I was thinking, since were together now, I was wondering if you would like to give me a live version of your wet T-shirt contest sometime?" Tony asked while raising his eye brows.

Kate got a sexy smirk on her face on only to tease Tony and instead of answering she playfully slapped him.

"You're mean Katie! You can't get a guy's hope up like that and then shoot him down." Tony commented with a mock hurt look on his face as he stood up off the ground and so did Kate.

"I never said I wouldn't, DiNozzo." Kate called teasingly to him as she made a mad dash to the NCIS building with Tony trailing not far behind.

Tony caught her before she could reach the steps, and when he did he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around to face him. Tony had to have one more kiss before going back to the office, so he lowered his mouth to hers once again for a toe-curling kiss. They both pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"I always loved the rain." Kate stated as Tony and her walk hand-in-hand, soaking wet back into the NCIS building.

* * *

The ending is weird I know. Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading everyone!

-Steph (FallenStar126)


End file.
